


Luv You Down

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Smut, but the boys have known each other for years, couch sex idk, handjobs, i dont make it clear whether or not the boys are in a band so you can decide, its cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sees that Michael has been feeling down so he does a few things to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a couple hours and its kinda of different than what I've done before

Luke was woken up by the sound of someone gagging down the hallway and then followed by some softer coughs. He felt bad for whoever it was but Calum, Michael and Ashton all went out earlier in the night so it could have been any them. Luke was just too exhausted to join them even though Michael begged him to for practically an hour straight. The puking continued and Luke finally decided to roll out of bed and grabbed his still full bottle of water off the night stand planning on giving it to whoever it was that was sick. All the lights down stairs were still on and as Luke rounded the corner into the bathroom he heard whimpering and looked down to see Michael with his head on the toilet seat and his eyes barely open. As bad as it sounded Luke wished it would have been Ash or Calum. He just hated seeing the person who meant most to him in this kind of condition.

“Mikey” Luke groaned sadly as he sat down and leaned against the bathtub only a foot away from his best friend. “Drink this” Luke was trying to hand the bottle to Michael but he just shook his head and Luke could tell even that little movement took just about all the energy out of him. “Open your mouth” Luke said unscrewing the cap off the water bottle and Michael gave him a confused look but did it anyways. Luke began to slowly pour water into his mouth and Michael was so grateful for it. He was just now realizing how he was about dying of thirst.

“Thank you” Michael said weakly as his voice cracked and he began to shake from all of sudden feeling a drift of cold air

“Jesus Michael” Luke quickly got up and grabbed a towel hoping it would warm him up and realized that if he kept shivering he would have to go get a blanket for him “Why do you do this to yourself?” Michael began to relax as Luke wrapped the towel around his back. The truth was that normally Michael wasn’t a big drinker and he actually hated the whole party scene and club scene for the most part but these past couple nights he had been going out with Calum and Ashton every time they would ask him to. At first Michael kept telling himself that he was doing it to have a good time and to just do something different for a change but in reality he knew he had to stop kidding himself. He was doing it to try and forget about his feelings that he had for Luke. Feelings that he knew weren’t mutual and he wasn’t sure why these feelings were coming back but it was killing him just like it had back when he first became friends with Luke. Back then he promised himself that he would never let these feelings come back because they could risk losing the best friend he’s ever had and Michael knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with that type of pressure. For years he had done a good job with not letting his thoughts linger to wanting to do non friend things with Luke such as kissing him but a few nights ago him and Luke had lounged around the house and cuddled basically all day and Michael couldn’t help but want more. He needed more and the feelings came back to him like they had the very first time he felt them. Of course he couldn’t tell Luke any of this so he took a deep breath and tried to think of a reasonable answer to his question.

“I just wanted to have fun with Calum and Ashton”

“You can have fun but just…don’t drink so much. I hate seeing you like this”

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop” and Michael meant it too. He would have to find another way to forget about these feelings if this way was hurting Luke.

“Come lay down so I can nurse you back to health and we can have fun tomorrow” Luke said with a chuckle as he ran his hand through Michael’s hair and Michael was just so tired but snuggling up to Luke in his bed seemed like the best thing in the world to him and it was really what he needed.

“Just..just let me take a shower first” He mumbled even though he felt way too out of it to shower. He just didn’t want to snuggle up to Luke smelling like alcohol and vomit. Luke stood up nodding after swiping one last hair out of Michael’s face and stopped at the doorway watching Michael get to his feet. He cringed when he seen how hard it was for Michael to do this simple task.

“Are you going to be okay?” Michael gave him a smile before turning on the shower making sure it wasn’t too hot and Luke took that as a “yes”.  
15 minutes later Michael came walking into the bedroom and Luke swore he was just about to go check on him and make sure he didn’t slip in the shower or something. Luke’s spirits were lifted a bit when he seen that Michael actually looked better than before. Luke sat up on his elbows and carefully watched as he got under the covers, pulling them up to his chin, and closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them and smiling up at Luke

“I hope you at least had fun tonight” Luke spoke quietly

“I did” Michael knew that was a lie. He was miserable without Luke being there and then something occurred to Luke that he realized he didn’t even ask because he had been so focused on Michael

“Ash and Calum are here…right?”

“No. They’re still at the bar”

“How did you get home?” Luke said becoming more worried

“I just walked home” Michael made it seem like no big deal but really he didn’t know how he made it back alive with how long the walk was.

“Michael that’s like 7 blocks”

“I was fine” Michael whined like he was talking to his mother

“You should of…called me or something. I would have got a taxi and came to get you”

“Yeah…well I would have called one myself but my phone died” Michael’s phone had died because he spent most of his time at the bar on his phone instead of laughing with the boys and hitting on girls like they were. He just wanted Luke. Michael began to feel very lonely even though Luke was right next to him and it must have showed on his face.

“You’re worrying me” Luke said in almost a whisper and he just sounded so concerned. Michael didn’t want Luke worrying about him at all but he had nothing to say back to that so he inched closer to Luke and tucked his head under Luke’s chin. Luke instantly laid down and began soothingly rubbing his fingers up and down Michael’s back knowing it would make him feel better and Michael began to feel like he could be at least a little honest with Luke. He owed him that much.

“I missed you a lot tonight”

“I’m sorry. I was just so beat” Luke said softly

“I know. I should have stayed here with you”

“You should have” Luke smirked a bit even though he knew Michael couldn’t see him.  
Hours had passed and Michael still laid there wide awake as he heard Luke let out a breath and then sit up a little. Michael quickly closed his eyes not wanting Luke to know he was still awake and then Luke was pressing his lips right to Michael’s cheek. Michael squeezed his eyes shut even more to make sure he didn’t open them but he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Sure him and Luke would cuddle all the time and do other things he guessed normal friends wouldn’t do but they have never even came close to kissing whatsoever so he wasn’t sure what this meant. Luke then went back to lying in his previous position and Michael tried not to move as he felt his heart going a million miles an hour. Was he dreaming? There was no way he was dreaming though because he hadn’t even let his eyes shut at all. So this was real and Luke had just kissed him. Michael tensed up when Luke rubbed his face against the top of his head and only then did he start to feel more relaxed and tired. He began to hope that tomorrow he would just be able to brush this whole thing off and not over think it but who was he kidding. This would eat him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short

“Why did you just leave last night?” Calum was pouring his coffee and Michael was chugging down a bunch of water wanting to hydrate himself after last night

“Just…wanted to go home” Michael mumbled

“I feel like you don’t really want to go out with us Michael. We all know it’s not your thing so I’m a bit confused as to why you keep doing it” Michael rolled his eyes at that statement but he knew Calum was right. He was forcing himself to go out with the boys and he wasn’t surprised that Calum had caught on. He was sure Ashton had too.

“You’re right”

“What?” Calum nearly choked on his coffee at those words

“You’re right. I never want to go to the stupid bar with you guys but I do it anyways”

“Okay” Calum chuckled but he wasn’t making fun of Michael. He was more confused “But why are you doing it? You know we don’t care if you don’t feel like going”

“Sometimes…” Michael began to think about Luke last night, the kiss and how he wished he could of kissed him back “Sometimes people drink to forget things” by

“People” he meant himself and Calum knew that by the tone of his voice

“What are you trying to forget?” Michael had realized he had said too much. He couldn’t tell Calum how he felt about Luke and he didn’t want to.

“It’s nothing”

“Nothing huh?” Calum raised his voice a little and Michael crossed his arms challenging him to say whatever he was wanting to say next “You’ve been acting off for days now and its only seeming to get worse. Ashton told me to let it be but I think we need to talk about it”

“Ashton?”

“Ashton noticed something was wrong with you before I did but he told me to leave you alone and just ‘let it be’” Calum rolled his eyes “But its bugging the shit out of me so please tell me what’s wrong Mikey”

“No” Michael began to violently shake his head and rested his face in his hands which made Calum realize that whatever the problem was it was a lot worse that what he had thought.

“Michael” Calum said as he tried to take Michael’s hands away from his face

“Hey” Luke's voice made both Michael and Calum quickly turn around and he was standing at the doorway looking both confused and concerned “What’s going on?” Michael looked at Calum giving him a pleading stare

“Oh it’s nothing” Calum spit out quickly and Michael did a sigh of relief. Calum could make himself sound a lot more believable than Michael could. “We’re fine”

“Oh good” Luke said happily but made it sort of like a question then he shook it off “You ready Michael?”

“Ready for what?” Michael turned to look at him and smiled when he seen Luke was

“You’ll see. Come on” Michael got off the chair and followed Luke without even a single glance back at Calum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a sweetheart okay

“Luke what the hell are we doing here?” Michael said looking all around the arcade at the noisy kids and blinking lights

“Just wait. We won’t be staying in here” Luke turned around and poked Michael in the ribs “So don’t worry so much” Michael lit right up after that and the only thing he could focus on was this beautiful boy that was standing in front of him. They were next in line and Michael watched closely as Luke got close to the worker “Hi I umm…had the reservation. I called you earlier”

“Oh of course” the worker said in a bored tone but Michael couldn’t blame him. He would be depressed too if he worked somewhere like this. “Right this way” Luke gave Michael a reassuring smile then motioned him to follow him. Soon they were going down a dark hallway and the kids loud voices were beginning to fade. There were little green lights near the ceiling and he moved closer to Luke.

“Where are we going? It’s creepy in here” Luke laughed and looked back at him

“You aren’t good with surprises are you?”

“Not at all. The suspense is killing me Lukey boy” Michael didn’t know when he got the confidence to be so flirty but he was glad he did when he seen the shocked then blushing look on Luke’s face

“Alright” the workers voice broke their little stare off “right through those doors”

“Thank you” Luke said making eye contact with him then the opened the door , letting Michael go first like a gentlemen and Michael rolled his eyes but he also couldn’t stop smiling. He loved it. He froze in place when he looked up at the sign and then looked to Luke who was very proud of himself.

“Fucking laser tag?” Michael said grinning at him

“Well I thought about paint ball too but I figured you would end up causing me some physical damage if we did that and plus I heard you talking about wanting to play laser tag last week” Michael didn’t know if it was the smile on Luke’s face that made him not want to tear his eyes away or just the fact that he just couldn’t believe he had a best friend like Luke. Michael looked around to see that no one else was in sight and usually these things were pretty packed so he wondered where everyone was

“Are we the only people here?”

“Well I rented the whole place out” Michael couldn’t stop smiling at him again but then he felt bad.

“How much did all this cost?”

“Don’t worry about it” Luke shrugged and Michael shook his head in disbelief

“You’re unbelievable” and Luke knew he meant it at a compliment because he bit his lip and looked down the floor “This is amazing” then Luke reached behind them and threw one vest to Michael then put his on.

“How about we make a bet out of this?” Luke said confidently locking eyes with Michael again

“What did you have in mind?”

“It’s pretty simple. The loser has to do anything the winner tells him to” the first thought that popped into Michael’s head was: If I win I can ask Luke to kiss me. He knew it wouldn’t be that simple but he could at least try to get up the courage…that was if he won.

“Alright. It’s a deal” they both grabbed their guns and Michael looked nervously to Luke for what to do next “When do we start?”

“Ummmm” Luke got a mischievous smile on his face so Michael watched him carefully “Right now!” Luke quickly ran off towards the entrance and Michael cursed under his breath before he took off behind him. When he got inside it was fairly dark of course except for some different colored lights and he stopped for a second to just take in the room and also look for Luke before moving on any further. He was nowhere in sight so Michael walked forward going up a short flight of stairs and his eyes began to adjust to the darkness as he looked up to see some movement go behind a corner. He licked his lips and quickly made his way towards it not making too much noise. His heart was beating fast as he rounded the corner but still no sign of Luke and began to think that Luke might just hide from him the entire time. It seemed like something the little shit would do. The long hallway finally led to a big open area and Michael hoped this was the end of it because that would mean this was the only place Luke could be.

“Oooooh Michael!” Luke shouted in a high pitched voice that made Michael laugh out loud and his eyes searched all over

“Come on Hemmings! You gotta show yourself eventually” Michael gulped out of nervousness when Luke didn’t respond and gripped the gun tightly, ready to pull the trigger at any time. He had to win this. If he won it meant he could possibly get to kiss Luke and do more if he let him. If Luke won who knew what evil thing he had in mind for Michael to do. Michael hoped he wouldn’t be too tough on him

“Freeze!” Michael did a laugh in relief but also at Luke’s choice of words “Put your hands on your head”

“Alright officer” Michael decided to go along with it. He thought it was funny that Luke was acting like this so he dropped his gun and rested both his hands on top of his head before turned around and seeing that Luke had this “police officer” stance with the gun pointed right at him “Alright Luke just shoot me already. You won” Michael wanted to end this before he died of laughter. Luke was just being so serious about it.

“Keep your hands on your head and walk towards me” Luke had a complete straight face and Michael began to have fun with this situation.

“Yeah? What happens if I don’t?” Luke got a slight smile on his face but then remembered he was supposed to be serious so he shook it off.

“You’ll regret it” Michael smirked at his words and quickly took his hands off his head and crossed his arms. Luke pointed the laser right at Michael’s chest “Pow!” He said closing one eye, making it all dramatic and that was it. Luke had won and Michael lost but strangely Michael wasn’t that bummed about it. He just loved spending this time alone with Luke and hoped it wouldn’t end any time soon. Michael looked down to go grab his gun but then Luke was bumping into him and bringing him to the ground and Michael started to laugh and cough at the same time out of having the wind slightly knocked out of him.

“What’re you doing? You already got me!” Luke finally showed his real smile and sat back so that he was just straddling Michael and suddenly Michael didn’t care to know why he was on him. He just didn’t want him to stop doing whatever he was doing.

“You still disobeyed my orders” For some reason Michael swallowed hard at those words and because of the way Luke was looking down at him. Then Luke licked his lips and got serious again as he began to slightly rub his hand up and down Michael’s chest. It gave Michael chills and he couldn’t help but bite his lip to stop himself from letting out a whimper. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Michael put one hand on Luke’s thigh, but tried not to be too sexual about it even thought he wanted to, and patted it twice

“You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine Lukey” Luke looked down at him with a face that Michael couldn’t decipher “What’re you thinking about?”

“Thinking of what I want from you. You know I did win and all” Michael tensed up and was hoping more anything that Luke wanted the same thing he did.

“Well..umm you better choose wisely” Luke was making him feel nervous and with Luke just sitting on top of him like this Michael was so tempted to just lean up and kiss him. Just go for it and hope that Luke kissed him back but he couldn’t.

“Oh I will” Luke teased then he was getting off Michael and Michael already missed him. He reached out a hand for Michael to grab and pulled him up like it was nothing “Come on. Let’s head home” Luke said nodding his head towards the exit and he grabbed Michael’s hand. Michael tried not to let his eyes widen too much at the gesture but he just couldn’t help it. When he looked up to see Luke’s worried face he quickly smiled wide showing his teeth wanting Luke to know he was happy he was holding his hand. He really was. Luke meant so much to him.  
After they got pizza, Michael’s favorite: pineapple and ham, they were walking in the front door and seen that Michael and Ashton were gone. This just gave Michael more time to be alone with Luke and he was loving this day. Everything Luke had done for him was so sweet and he had so much time to spend with just him but Michael really didn’t understand why he was doing all this. Luke sat the pizza down taking a slice and turned it around so Michael could get one and they both made their way towards the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys being cute

As they were both slouching down in the couch Luke was sitting close to Michael with their legs touching and Michael couldn’t even focus on the movie. All he wanted to do was cuddle up against Luke and realized that he might be able to without getting a strange reaction from him. They had done it a million times before and Luke never cared so Michael slouched down even more and leaned his head right up against Luke’s neck. He wished Luke would kiss him like he did last night. It made him feel so safe and loved and he swore he was about to kiss him right then but then Luke spoke

“What would you want from me if you would have won the bet?” This question scared Michael. Of course he knew what he would have wanted from Luke but he couldn’t gain the confidence to say the words out loud.

“Well umm I didn’t win so it doesn’t really matter what I would have wanted” Michael sat up now and focused on the TV but he could tell Luke was looking at him.

“It matters to me. Come on” Luke shifted so that he was facing Michael “Maybe we can make some sort of deal”

“Some sort of deal?” Michael rose an eyebrow at him

“Yeah. Just tell me” That still didn’t answer Michael’s question but he just fell apart a little because of how Luke was looking at him.

“I don’t know how” He whispered because he knew his voice would crack if he didn’t. Luke instantly sat up straight and quit joking around when he realized whatever Michael wanted was a lot more deeper than what he thought. It wasn’t something simple like making him cook him breakfast for a month or do the laundry for a few weeks. Right then Luke seen that it meant a lot to Michael whatever it was.

“Michael” Luke rested one arm on the back of the couch and got closer as he lightly put his fingers at the back of Michael’s hair. He knew this soothed Michael

“Whatever this is I feel like it’s all connected. You acting sad and…just off these past few days, the way you were last night and the way you look right now. I just wanna help you” Luke sounded so broken and Michael couldn’t stand it. He hated that he was the reason Luke was feeling this way. All because he couldn’t muster up the words to tell his best friend that he had feelings for him. Luke was smart. Maybe he already knew how Michael was feeling and it wouldn’t be such a shock but Michael realized that was probably just hopeful thinking. He couldn’t put himself through this any longer though.

“Do you really want me to tell you what I would have wanted from you?” Michael finally looked up at him and Luke was quickly nodding

“Yeah” Luke got one of those smirks on his face again and Michael got confused “Or you could show me” Michael knew Luke heard how loud he swallowed and he knew Luke could tell he was nervous.

“Wait…w-what?” it was the only thing he could say but he was surprised he could form words at all.

“Show me what you want” It wasn’t an order. It was more of him pleading for Michael to do something to him and Michael got chills and he began to shake like he had last night but this time for an entirely different reason. Luke continued to stare back at him and then he looked down to Michael’s lips and Michael couldn’t stand it any longer. He leaned forward and put both of his hands on Luke’s neck as he crashed their lips together. Once he had them touching Luke’s he tried not to be so rough and softly kissed him like Luke was some sort of glass object that he didn’t want to break. He couldn’t believe that this was happening and felt Luke leaning forward pushing Michael down on his back and he broke the kiss. Luke was just straddling Michael like he had earlier in the day but this time Michael knew he wasn’t going anywhere. “You know it’s a good thing you wanted the same thing I did” He said putting both his hands under Michael’s shirt, making him get goose bumps.

“Well I doubt you’ve wanted this as long as I have” Michael said with a smile but he felt a bit sad saying that.

“And how long is that?” Luke quit rubbing his hands on Michael’s chest

“Since we first became friends” Michael felt like a lot was lifted off his chest after he said that to Luke.

“Me too” Luke whispered and Michael’s smile faded completely

“Don’t…don’t mess with me”

“I’m not” Luke said sternly “I wouldn’t ever lie to you Michael” Luke sat forward and gave Michael a quick peck on his lips “Ever since I first saw you actually…” He kissed Michael on his neck and dragged his lips against it “God you’re so beautiful” then he sat up again “I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want to ruin anything and risk losing you” Michael’s heart skipped a beat at that because Luke had felt the exact same way he did. But on the other hand he had been through hell with having to bottle up these feelings for all these years and knowing that Luke had been going through that too made him sick to his stomach.

“I’m not going anywhere” He rubbed his hands up and down Luke’s thighs. Luke smiled wide and leaned down let his lips touch Michael’s again and it got heated fast as Luke began to grind against him and without warning stuck his hand down Michael’s pants and began rubbing his fingers against Michael’s dick driving him crazy “Fucking hell Luke” he started to push up Michael's shirt and then helped him slip it off over his head. Michael felt like he was in heaven when Luke began putting his mouth all over his stomach while he occasionally used his tongue when he got closer to Michael’s nipples

“So what do you want?” Luke whispered to him as he nipped under his ear

“It’s up to you. You won…not me” and honestly Michael would have been happy with anything Luke was willing to give him. Even this alone, them just kissing and rubbing against each other was the best thing he’s ever experienced.

“Well…” Luke began to unbuttoning Michael’s jeans and slipping them off “It just so happens that I want your dick in my mouth” and Michael eyes widened looking at this beautiful boy that was all his. Luke was being so forward and honest with him and he was loving it then he stood up and it confused Michael “I gotta take these off…It’s so fucking hot in here” he slipped out of his own jeans then looked down at Michael as he snapped back into it and took his off too. Then Luke was resting between Michael’s legs rubbing him through his boxers and kissing his thighs. Finally after feeling like he teased Michael enough he took off his boxers and took a deep breath in, without noticing it, when he seen Michael's dick. Of course he had seen it before but not like this and definitely not right before it was about to be in his mouth. Although he had to admit that he had thought about it a lot. He started by dragging his tongue from the base to the tip of it a few times then sucking on just the tip making Michael shiver underneath him and then he took it all in at once making Michael suck in a breath and rub his hands through Luke’s hair. Michael watched him as he went up and down and it was making him feel dizzy. He still couldn’t believe all this was real and that he had Luke all to himself practically naked. Luke began to speed up and Michael was already so close but he didn’t want to be. He wanted to enjoy this for so much longer. Luke began to take in even more of Michael as he rubbed both is hands up Michael's thighs and began using his tongue more forcefully. Michael moaned loudly and started to feel the warmness in his stomach build up as he rubbed the back of his fingers against Luke’s face

“Luke..fuck. I’m s-so close” and Luke started to move fast and moaned sending a vibration thorough Michael that sent him over the edge. Luke swallowed it all then got off Michael and leaned up to kiss Michael's forehead and then his lips.

“Was it good?” he actually sounded serious about wanting to know if it was good or not.

“uh of course” Michael chuckled “You’re fucking amazing” he looked down to see Luke’s hard dick under his boxer and rubbed his hand up and down it in a slow motion.

“I’m already so close” Luke whispered “Hearing you make all those sounds was really getting me off and just seeing you like this…fuck” Luke actually moaned and Michael didn’t know if it was because he put his finger against the tip of his dick or because he was just thinking about Michael. Michael slipped Luke’s boxers off down to his knees because Luke was still hovering over him and he put both his hands on lukes ass giving it a light squeeze then sat up so he could stroke Luke more easily. He pulled him onto his lap and started to move his hand up and down Luke’s dick in a fast motion this time and Luke let his head fall on Michael’s shoulder, nipping at it every now and then.

“I really want to suck you off” Michael said into Luke’s skin

“I’m almost there baby” and Michael bit his lip to stop himself from moaning at Luke calling him baby.

“I’ve got you Luke” He wrapped his other arm around Luke’s back and held him tight pressing his face into his neck “You’re so perfect” and this time he couldn’t help but moan just as Luke did as his orgasm hit him stronger than it ever had before. Michael fell back into the couch wrapping both his arms around Luke and bringing him down with him. He kissed Luke’s temple then held him tight like he had before with one hand on the back of Luke’s head and the other on the small of his back softly rubbing it. Luke was still breathing heavy as he came down from his high and lifted his head up to look down at Michael and smile.

“I was awake last night…when you kissed me” then Luke started blushing and Michael rubbed one of his cheeks “I wanted to kiss you back so badly”

“You could’ve. I just hated seeing you like that last night…I had to kiss you and I was actually hoping you were awake to feel it. I wanted to make you feel better”

“You did Luke. Just everything we did today was amazing…I didn’t even deserve it”

“Michael” Luke took his face in his hands “You deserve the whole fucking world. I wish you could see how special you are” Michael shyly smiled and looked down “I mean it”

“You make me so happy Luke Hemming’s” Luke leaned down to kiss him again and they didn’t stop until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael opened his eyes to see both Ashton and Calum standing above him with their arms crossed and he rubbed his eyes making sure that he was really seeing them

“Hi” Michael nervously mumbled and looked down to see Luke laying on top of him. He looked over to see their clothes thrown all over the living room so he knew Calum and Ashton were aware that they were naked “Shit”

“Shit is right” Ashton said louder than Michael expected “You wanna explain what the hell is going on here?” Luke moved a bit and slowly began to open his eyes

“Ummm” Michael began “We went swimming…naked then we were too drunk to find our clothes?” even Michael knew that was a bullshit lie which was why he made it into a question.

“I sucked Michael’s cock” Luke said quietly into Michael’s chest and Michael couldn’t help but laugh at Ashton and Calum’s reactions. Calum had his hand on his mouth and Ashton just looked straight up angry.

“You guys are ridiculous!” Ashton said throwing his arms up “On the fucking couch that we eat breakfast on and enjoy PG-13 movies?! Why didn’t you just go do it upstairs? But noooooo you had to go and do it here and forever ruin this couch!” Luke turned his head and snuggled up into Michael’s neck then Michael watched as Ashton stomped away as he mumbled curse words.

“Wait Ash so you would never suck my cock?” Calum chased after him

“Shut up Calum!” Ashton shouted and Michael let out a breath when they were gone

“That went a lot differently than I thought it would” Michael chuckled and Luke leaned up to kiss him before getting up

“I have to take a shower but…” He grinned “Same place tomorrow night?”

“Oh definitely” Michael beamed back and then Luke looked mischievous again before he took off running towards the stairs.

“Race you to the shower!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED READING THIS. Follow me on tumblr if you like cool blogs..not really it's lame. http://clifford-affliction.tumblr.com/


End file.
